


Day 358 - Distance in space

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [358]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash, Sulking, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Distance is a strange thing.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 358 - Distance in space

Distance is a strange thing. The more one partner needs it, the less willing the other is to give it. 

Sherlock, who usually was fine with being separated from John for a while, who didn’t care if they didn’t talk for days during a case, who still ran off on his own if the mood struck, suddenly found himself getting rather clingy as soon as John said that he ‘needed some air'. 

Which was ridiculous and embarrassing as well as not helping but he still couldn't change the fact that he wanted to jump up and wrap his arms around John to physically keep him from going despite having been in a fight with him just now.

Therefore he stood at the window and watched John go with great annoyance at himself and the hollow feeling in his chest.

When John was out of sight he flopped down on the sofa to sulk (much less satisfying if no one is watching), but was disturbed almost immediately by the sound of John coming back. 

That had to be a very bad sign.

He turned to face John, who looked slightly confused.

“Somehow that worked much better in the past.”

“Now what? It’s not as if we’ll never fight again.”

A small grin appeared.

“Next time I’ll just slap you across your backside!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'space'.


End file.
